


Breaking Point

by cabinfever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/cabinfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer loses control of his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

I realize, now, that I was not wrong to shun humans. I was never wrong; I merely loved God too much for my own good. Is that such a crime against the natural order of the world?

I stand, here in this graveyard in Kansas. Michael is gone, blasted away by holy fire, courtesy of Castiel. Naturally, I destroyed my younger brother for that. I also killed the old man, that human called Singer. He shot me. Or rather, he shot the precious body of my true vessel, this man called Samuel Winchester. Well, he's known by other names, but Sammy is one that sticks out for me as I am in Stull Cemetery. Sammy- the name given by a doting brother since the day of Sam's birth.

And now I use Sam's fists to destroy the face of Dean Winchester, the reluctant vessel, the man that refused to let his baby brother go. But he does not show anger as I repeatedly slam my coiled hands and bloodying knuckles into his face, hitting his eyes, his mouth; his nose. I want to end him; I want to make sure that he knows not to cross an archangel ever again. He grabs onto Sam's shirt, slurring out words past broken teeth and running blood.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm not gonna leave you," he assures me, as though he expects his little brother to respond.

_Dean, I'm sorry_ , Sam whispers brokenly inside his mind, clawing hopelessly at the bonds on his conciousness, but I shove him back down with a sharp rebuke. And now I raise my vessel's fist once more, preparing to make the strike that will end Dean Winchester forever. But then the sun, that being that is the result of my being as the Morning Star, hits the shiny black skin of the 1967 Chevy Impala in such a way that I catch sight of something in the backseat of the car.

A small army man, a dark green that has been dulled by constant exposure to the sun, is wedged in the door of the car.

And all at once, Sam's mind runs on overload, pushing me around as Sam's soul whirls through memories. Memories of him and Dean together, as young and innocent, as partners in crime, and just as brothers. It is achingly familiar, the images evoking a time when I was the beloved brother of Michael. And then the final memory, strong as a holy sword to the gut, slams into my Grace with the force of a million archangels.

Sam Winchester is pulled into a fierce embrace by his older brother, kin reuniting after a tragic death.

And then my vessel's soul takes over, for once pushing me down into the inner recesses of his body. I am forced to watch and feel as Sam stutters out that it's okay and throws the Horsemen's rings down on the ground. He gasps out the short incantation and the door to my old prison yawns open, a portal of despair straight to Hell. I scream at him, pounding at the wall that he's put up. It can't end this way, not now. I'm so, so close to ending it all, and he is ruining all of it.

Sam moves toward the pit, his legs leaden as his mind fights to hold me back, and he is about to jump when Michael suddenly appears and yells to my vessel.

"Sam! It isn't supposed to end this way. I have to fight my brother, here and now. It's my destiny."

_Brother._

"You're going to have to make me!" Sam roars, and then he spreads his arms- my arms too, but not mine to control anymore- and begins to fall backwards. Michael screams a protest and lunges at Sam. I cannot fight the urge now; it is both Sam and me that reach out and grab Michael's jacket, pulling four souls into the Pit.

This is a new fall, this time not in flames, this time not with my wings torn and scorched from my back. This is vengeance of a different sort. 

 

As we fall, I watch through Sam's eyes as the portal between Earth and Perdition seals itself shut.

We land.

Michael and I simultaneously peel out of our vessels, turning on the cowering form of Sam Winchester. Ever the hero, he pulls his pathetic excuse for a brother behind himself, shielding the sniveling youth from us. I have no desire to touch him, though. Not yet.

"No," he pleads. "No."

I laugh. "You still think that a word like that will stop something like _me_?"

Michael's towering form, so achingly familiar, twitches with rage beside me. This filthy piece of flesh is the reason why we are here. I know I wanted to walk off the chessboard, but the Winchester boy has taken the board and thrown the pieces from it.

Into Hell.

It is only fitting that he pay for his sins.

We both manifest our holy swords and slash into the human's body, over and over, screaming words of hatred and beginning what we hope will be millennia of torture.

I still look back and realize just how naïve I was to let my guard down for just a moment inside Sam Winchester's mind. The brother that he'd fought with constant times, the brother that had abandoned Sam and had let him and Ruby open my Cage, was the one that brought Sam Winchester back to himself.

I still hate humans. To tell the truth, I hate those abominations even more now. But at least Michael is in here with me to help gain vengeance for Sam Winchester's crime against us, the archangels, God's most beautiful weapons.

Yes, I regret killing Gabriel. I regret killing Castiel. They were my brothers; they were angels. And I killed them without a second thought. And I wait in the Pit for redemption from my Father, passing my time torturing the two human souls that have been given to Michael and myself by our own personal desires. But I cut into the two brothers with a different human in mind- the human that was responsible for stopping Armageddon.

The next time that I escaped Hell, I would make Dean Winchester burn.


End file.
